nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Felicity Overton
Felicity Overton is a female human NPC in the Eastern Realms portion of the Emeron campaign. Summary Felicity Overton is a member of the Overton family of Gallerea. The family has made their money in fisheries and, while not noble, are extremely wealthy. Felicity is also a member of the Merchant’s Guild of Gallerea, often conducting business for them. Caravan to Thaleri Felicity met joined a caravan bound for Thaleri as she had business to conduct there. As the road could be dangerous she hired two mercenaries from the Staff and Sword Mercenary Company, Jonathan and Veronica Talus. On this trip she became acquainted with the Mighty Misfits, who had been hired as guards by a business man named Dunbury Sidwaller, who was delivering a pack of vulptexes to Thaleri. The Cotta family was also on their way to Thaleri and had joined the caravan. During the journey the caravan was attacked by lizardmen and young Sarina Cotta was kidnapped and the vulptexes escaped however the Mighty Misfits were able to track down the lizardmen and rescue Sarina and return most of the vulptexes. Upon arrival in Taheri, Felicity was met by her contact and was able to conduct her business, and she returned to Deena with Sidwaller and the Mighty Misfits. Aiding the Mighty Misfits In spite of their unconventional and eclectic nature, Felicity was impressed with the Mighty Misfits, and went so far as to warn them that they had been accused of assault and theft by the Wilarian ambassador, Abbe Janson, for battling a group of werewolf hunters that had attempted to poison the water supply of Crabclaw Island. Thanks to Overton’s warning they were able to present a consistent defense and get a rather light sentence. Hiring the Mighty Misfits A short time after their trial Felicity hired the Mighty Misfits on behalf of the Merchant’s Guild. The guild had designs of Fort Prosperity, and abandoned and disused fort located in the Freehold Farms. The Mighty Misfits agreed and rode out promptly. Upon their return they reported that the fort had been occupied by Lord Devin Whiskerton, who had made a habit out of kidnapping young local women and starving them to death, then reanimating them as preserved zombies to serve him. The reported, however, that when they arrived Lord Devin was gone and there was only wargs and the zombies, but provided documentation to back up their claims, as well as prove that Lord Devin’s mother, the Duchess of Tenby, knew of these acts. However, as they were discussing matters, Mythoon revealed that Lord Devin “had paid for his crimes,” and the Mighty Misfits were forced to admit to her that they had slain him and disposed of the body. Felicity was disappointed that they did not trust her from the outset, and explained that there were those in the Merchant’s Guild (including her) who felt the nobles in Gallerea were abdicating their duties and responsibilities and that the Merchant’s Guild was looking to fill the void. The Mighty Misfits explained that they both did not know where the Merchant’s Guild would stand on the matter, nor did they wish to implicate Felicity or the Guild in what had happened, but they explained that now that they all knew where one another stood, they foresaw a more open relationship. Category:Emeron Category:Eastern Realms Category:Characters Category:NPCs